The Fairytale Quota
by Right Hand Blue
Summary: Sequel to Masquerade. This is what happens the night after...but of course you already knew that.an ADDEX ONESHOT


Here's the sequel to masquerade.

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed re-writing it several times over

I don't own greys-probably for my own good ;-)

XXXXXX

**_Flash back_**

They stayed on the floor for a while with Alex making a small bed out of the linens in the closet. He holds her while she stares silently at the door as if searching it for answers. After five minutes of quiet contemplation, she stands up and gets dressed. She leaves without another word but he sees her pause at the handle. He wonders what she is thinking; but if it's anything like him, it's the question: What happens next?

XXXXXX

They had been cordial towards one another since the night at the party, and in a term to be used loosely had become friends. She acted as if nothing had ever happened; which was okay on her behalf as she was never there. He, on the other hand, had to face the constant questions of 'Who was she?' and 'Are you guys still going out?' on a daily basis, but had learnt to deal with them with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders and a cheeky wink that left the nurses with many more questions for him the next day.

Addison hadn't done much for damage control on why she had never attended the party. She had apologized to Callie for 'not showing up' but that's the entire extent of her obligation. She smiles to herself whenever she hears about the 'hot blonde doctor' that no one can seem to find, yet are so obsessed with; and even though it's wrong, she laughs internally when she hears the lovers spats going on over everyone's fascination (particularly the male residents) of her alias; her satanic side obviously taking over.

Addison Montgomery has created a myth. And to be honest she's pretty damn pleased with herself.

But when she lies awake at night she can't help but wonder what it would feel like to be truly rescued.

Every princess needs her prince.

XXXXXX

He can't help but compare Snow White and Addison Montgomery even though they are both one in the same. Snow White, he remembers, was almost perfect; but then again so is Addison Montgomery. But for some strange reason, and as stupid as it had sounded, he couldn't help but fall for Snow White. She was in a sense different yet exactly the same. She had so much love to give yet she couldn't- having being broken so many times before made her afraid. But that night showed him what she was capable of, and after making so much progress with her feelings (even though it was probably just comfort sex), she had reverted back to her normal 'I don't deserved to be loved' state. Alex shook his head of his conflicting thoughts. It was nearly 9:00 and he would be off soon to follow his routine of a lonely beer at Joes, while his head conflicts matters of the heart.

He couldn't complain about the direction his life was going; he was an up and coming doctor in the world who could have his pick of the many eligible bachelorettes who littered Joes every night.

_But you want your princess. Be a prince and rescue her._

_No_. He shakes his head. She doesn't want him, and she's made it pretty clear with her silly nicknames and blonde hair. The clock reads 9:05, signalling that he is already late for his appointment at Joe's. He slams down his chart bidding the nearby nurse a good night. He turns on the engine of his noble steed and pulls out of the parking lot turning down the familiar streets until he finds that memorable neon sign.

XXXXXX

She doesn't know why she got pulled out drinking by Callie when all she wants to do is catch up on her paperwork and take a long hot bath with a woody scented wine. She notices that she has been sitting in a booth for ten minutes while her best friend chats away to her husband. She gulps down her martini officially realizing she has become a third wheel. The bell above the door tinkles and she notices that Alex Karev has entered; her and the other single women in the room. No longer being able to take in much more of her friend's displays of affections, she excuses herself; claiming that she needs to replenish her drink.

She sits down next to him and he smiles politely at her; the other women taking incentive to leave knowing that they could never compete with this obviously attractive red head.

"Doctor Montgomery," he acknowledges.

"Doctor Karev," she answers.

"Please- call me Alex."

"Ok…Alex." His name sounded foreign on her tongue; it's training to bark Karev gone down the drain. "Well, in that case you might want to call me Addison, seeing as it's only fair."

"Ok…Addison." He nods his head and takes a sip of his beer.

"So hard day, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Want to talk about it?"

He contemplates telling her what he has been telling himself all along. She looks at him questioningly and he decides to go for it.

"Well I met this girl a couple of nights ago at the hospitals party thing, she was great, and something really special you know? Then one thing leads to another and…and… we slept together. Now I don't know what to do because I think I like her… I mean really really like her." He stops to look at his confidant to see that she is looking down into the grey pool of alcohol that inhabits her glass. He continued. "But now she's gone; and I can't get her back."

She stares at her glass a little more before she downs it in one and excuses herself flashing him a half smile. She doesn't bother to tell Callie goodnight but is focused on making a dignified exit. She grabs her coat as she hears him struggle to follow her, her eyes set mainly on the door and what lies behind it; her freedom. Unfortunately her plans of escape forgot to mention the current downpour of rain outside that was currently soaking her to the skin; regardless of her coat, with every step that she is making. She manages to get ten feet away from the bar when she hears him call her.

"Addison, Addison wait please! We need to talk!" He yells after her and she can hear the pleading in his voice. However she still continues walking, ignoring the screams from her brain telling her- 'This is your chance to be rescued, stop, STOP!" She hears his footsteps still.

"Please, can't we just talk about this?"

She turns around to him her wet hair slapping against her cheeks. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Addison, please don't do this. Can't we just go inside and talk?"

"No! No, why can't you just leave me alone?"

"God, why are you so afraid?" he bit back with just as much force as can muster. "Why don't you deserve to be happy?" He flings his arms out and starts talking to the rain clouds. "Why won't you let anybody in? Why cant you just…" he stops when he hears her draw closer. He puts his arms down and faces her.

"You want to know why I don't deserve to be loved?" She laughs dryly. "You want to know why I can never deserve to be happy…" she is cut off as he kisses her- but to his surprise, she slaps him.

"Well that wasn't the reaction I was expecting," he says, holding his cheek. She burst into laughter, and soon after is joined by Alex. When the mood turns serious again she speaks.

"Look, we can't expect everything to fixed by a kiss or just one night. This is the real world- fairytales don't happen, not for thirty something year old divorcees who have cheated on their husbands and slept with their interns, it just…it just doesn't happen." She dropped her head, staring at her boots.

He takes hold of her hands."Why? Why can't it happen for us?" He waited. "Addison?"

She raises her head to look at him and he sees that its not only rain that has graced her face. "Okay," she said.

"Okay?" he said. "Okay." Her lips suddenly connected with his. When they pull back, he sees her shiver slightly. "I don't know about you, but I think its time to get out of the rain."

She smiles "Yeah I think it is"

XXXXXX

Can you please read and review for me :-)

That or I will never write fanfiction again

Ok I take that back!

R&R :-)

Danielle


End file.
